1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a socket which includes gripping jaw members that are laterally positionable to engage a work piece, such as a bolt or nut and which provides a visible indication of the size of the socket opening to a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of prior art tool devices are currently available wherein the dimension of the work piece gripping members are changeable by simply rotating the component which houses the gripping members. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,887 to Colvin discloses an adjustable socket with a three jaw configuration. The jaws taper outwardly or inwardly radially and are controlled by a threaded driver, a knurled collar locking the jaws in position. When adjusted to its smaller sizes, the socket becomes progressively longer which can present problems in small working spaces. In addition, Colvin's socket is not calibrated, thus preventing a user from determining the size of the socket opening and making it more difficult for the user to adjust to the correct size in the case that initial installation is interrupted or an installed bolt or nut is to be removed at a later date.
What is thus desired is to provide a socket which does not change overall dimensions as it is adjusted for rotational driving of nuts or bolts and also provides a visual indication of the size of the socket opening to the user.